


Right?

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: A Sunshine Smile and A Radiant Laugh [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Trevor’s fantasies aren't hurting anyone or anything, right?





	1. Chapter 1

Trevor has a thing for Jeremy’s arms.

Trevor knows it. He's caught himself staring at Jeremy’s arms when he watched Jeremy and Michael sparr in an unused room. He put his thoughts in check when Jeremy would pick up Gavin without any real effort, slinging the Lad around with ease.

When Trevor’s alone, he likes to let his thoughts run. He likes to imagine Jeremy pushing Trevor against a wall, his strength overpowering Trevor’s with an air of dominance. Or maybe Jeremy’s hands holding Trevor’s hips with a vise grip as eats Trevor out, all Trevor being able to do is claw at the bedsheets and whine. Or maybe when Trevor is riding Jeremy, Jeremy holding Trevor’s hips to keep him still after Jeremy hits his prostate. The thought of the brusing force required to keep Trevor still, only allowing him to tease himself on Jeremy's cock, is something that has made Trevor’s hips stutter and his cock throb many times.

Trevor knows he shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be jacking off to the thought of his coworker and best friend manhandling him, but in the moment, Trevor doesn't care. All Trevor cares about is his fantasies.

_"Atta boy, Trevor." Jeremy’s voice is a low rumble in Trevor’s ear, mouth occasionally finding his neck and worrying over a spot of skin. Biting and kissing and licking and sucking and teeth and tounge and heat. Trevor lets out a broken moan, bucking into Jeremy’s slow hand._

_Trevor’s being held against a wall, belt undone and pants halfway down his thighs. Jeremy has both of Trevor's wrists in one hand, holding them above Trevor’s head and firm against the wall. The other hand was around Trevor’s leaking cock, pumping him ever so slowly. It's driving Trevor crazy, but whenever he's about to complain, Jeremy twists his wrist and bites down hard into Trevor’s skin and Trevor's mind briefly goes fuzzy from the pleasure, breathing out a moan like a sigh of relief._

_"Look at you, so taken apart by just a couple words and a hand on your dick." Jeremy’s voice is husky with lust, and Trevor can't help but keen in agreement. "I bet you could cum right now if I told you to, wouldn’t you, Trevor?" Trevor can feel himself nodding, hear himself go "oh fuck yes, yes yes yes please" in response to Jeremy. Jeremy grins against Trevor's skin before pulling his head away, looking at Trevor in the eye._

_"Come for me."_

"Oh, fuck." Trevor chokes out, brought back to the real world as he was about to hit his climax. His thumb catches the head of his dick and Trevor's gone, moaning around the hand he hastily shoved in his mouth to keep quiet.

There's always a feeling of guilt and shame that accompanies Trevor, for coming to the thought of his best friend, but he really can't help it. Besides, it's not like Jeremy overheard Trevor before.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Not right.

**Author's Note:**

> Slam that kudos button and leave me a kudo. That's right, kudo is the singular form of kudos. But so is kudos. Kudos is also the singular form of kudos.
> 
> I hate English.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment as well thanks bye!


End file.
